


Great white

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Biting, Blood, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Rough Sex, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent is what gets him, entices him, has him searching until he finds the source of it. A scent that humans don't give off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great white

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the biology parts aren't entirely accurate but I liked writing the fic. Haha. Enjoy!

Tegoshi barely enters the pub before he notices. That there's someone there, who is of his kind. Probably. The scent is what gets him, entices him, has him searching with his nose until he finds the source of it. A scent that humans don't give off, a sweet but salty smell, one that has his blood heating before he even sees her. Luck is on his side tonight.

Tegoshi introduces himself quickly, learns that the woman is called Yuki, Kashiwagi Yuki, and once he knows as much, he goes straight to the point.  
“Alone tonight?” He assumes she understands what he wants to get at. Shamelessly hitting on people has become his thing, but this time, that's not only it. There's more to this than what normal people want.  
“Yes. But I doubt you'd be able to show me a good time anyway.” She looks at him nonchalantly, like she has seen thousands of him before, and doesn't expect him to be any different. Oh, if she knew.  
“You're into women?” Tegoshi asks, rather politely, even though the smell is definitely coming from her and he can't be mistaken. If she really isn't interested in men, she would be the first of their kind. At least as far as he knows.  
“No. It's just... Nothing happens with men.” He can see that she becomes a little flustered when talking about sex with a complete stranger, but he listens like there's nothing wrong about it  
“Nothing happens?”  
“They don't... I don't... get excited.” She looks away. “I think you know what I mean.”  
“Oh.” He gets it, and it proves that he's right. This is her. One of his kind. She just isn't aware of it yet.  
“I know how to solve that.” He sticks a hand down the pocket of his jacket, pulls out a light blue pill. “I can show you, but you'll need to take this.” Of course she doubts that, of course there's no way she will take it without any kind of explanation, if even at that. “You'll be clear in the head. It will just... get your hormones more awake. It will get you ready, so to speak.”  
“Aphrodisiacs? I've tried that. It worked a little but still sucked.” Yuki looks skeptical about this.  
“Not aphrodisiacs. It just helps your body, okay?” Explaining all of it will be easier afterwards. “I'll take one too if it feels better? It just won't affect me like it will you, because I'm male with different hormones. See?” He pulls out a second pill, pops it in his mouth and swallows. “It's up to you. If you want a good time, take that and leave with me. If you feel insecure that's fine. Just throw it away and do whatever you feel like. I'll be waiting by the bar if you need me.”

This usually works. He's giving them the control, the choice, and they usually pick up on it. He supposes he could still be one of those creepy guys, but he never tries to talk them into leaving with him, never gets upset if they don't come back to him. He has offered them his help and if they want it, it's up to them.

It turns out Yuki wants that help. There's a tap on his shoulder and he turns to see her face, not exactly changed but her scent is already a different nuance. She has taken the pill, the hormone corrector, and she will be positive to his more primal advances now.  
“I still doubt you'll be able to do it, but I'm willing to let you try.”  
“Perfect. Come.” If she just took it they should make it to a hotel before he can't stop anymore, until she will be more than ready for his treatment. Tegoshi will have to control himself. Luckily the hotel they set off to is close, and he walks with Yuki close by his side, shoulders coming together now and again but never intentionally touching. The procedure of getting a room is quick, for which he's thankful because the smell Yuki gives off, unbeknownst to herself and all the regular humans around them, is triggering everything in him that isn't human.

He kisses her first, mostly to make her feel safe, to give her what she's used to from humans, but also because part of himself enjoys it too. Until she pushes closer against him, an instinct that is common for both their human and their non-human nature. For Tegoshi it feels strange that she hasn't realized yet, but it's not the first time he meets a female that hasn't, and he wants her to be comfortable while realizing. So while his soft touches in the back of her neck, slowly traveling down to unzip her dress and unhook her bra, then push it all off her shoulders to the floor before he cups her breasts, might not do anything for her arousal, he can tell that she's enjoying the intimacy. Just like he does. They have no _need_ for it, but still it feels necessary.

Tegoshi likes the human females too. He doesn't keep away from them, just needs to keep himself in control at a whole different level when he's with them. He needs to be gentle, needs to not scare them, and while he doesn't want to be violent or frightening with Yuki either, he knows that her subconscious will not react like the humans would. At the same time, the humans don't excite him like she does, like other females of their kind do. The scent is the most outstanding for him. It's growing stronger by every minute now, mixing with the scent of sweat from both of their bodies, of the detergent from the freshly made bed, of the lingering perfume from the lady who had been in there before them, but still overriding most of it.

Yuki isn't a shy girl, pulls his shirt off on her own accord, undoes his pants too, and he pushes her towards the bed as he leaves the pants on the floor. He's already erect in the underwear he keeps on for now; his body is telling him that there is no doubt she is what he thinks she is. What the eye sees is a beautiful young woman, long wavy hair spread around her head and shoulders, round breasts with nipples stiff from his playing with them. She's waiting for him, clearly, but nothing that meets the eye suggests any arousal. Tegoshi knows how to do something about that, but it's better to be done with the technical parts first. Like ridding her of her panties. She complies, moves her legs and hips to his favor as he pulls them down her legs, and he's not the slightest surprised to find her just as dry as she had hinted earlier. Sure, his soft rubbing over her clitoris has her drawing a deeper breath, but that's about it. That's the last confirmation he needs, and he gets his own underwear off before he places himself above her, kisses her quickly, then drags fingernails up her side. That, she reacts to, with a moan. A weak one, but it's still a proper moan, pleasured rather than pained.  
“Are you ready?” he asks, without explaining for what she should be ready for. He scratches her again, knows he's leaving red lines behind, but it's difficult to hold back now and it is only going to get worse. She will heal quickly anyway. Her eyes have expectation in them when she nods, and finally there's a hint of arousal in them too, as well as in her scent.

So he breaks their eye contact, gives her a peck on the side of her neck, before he bites into her shoulder. He bites with teeth sharper than she could ever have expected, pierces her skin immediately, penetrates her flesh and blood flows into his mouth as her initial scream fades. The taste has his hips jerking, or maybe rather the smell of iron and something more, the smell of blood, but still he holds back. She's not ready. He hears it in her shocked gasps, feels her hands holding on to his sides like she both wants to pull him closer and push him away at the same time. So he pulls away from her neck, knows he's risking to scare her more when she sees his face, sees her blood run down his chin in little drops of red, but he stays calm. Trusts her subconscious to tell her this is how it's supposed to be.

Judging by the way she pulls him down to kiss him, lower body rolling towards his when they come into contact, that's exactly what it's doing. Her instincts are kicking in. When he pulls back he finds her just as messy as he himself must be; her own blood on her face, on her lips, but she doesn't seem the slightest bothered. So Tegoshi bites again, slides a hand down between her legs, finds her hot, her clitoris swollen. He parts her lips with his fingers, slides down to her hole and yes, she's starting to get wet. Yuki's entire body jerks like it's her first time when he touches her there now, maybe because it _is_ the first time her body her helping her mind to get pleasure.

She still whimpers when he detaches his teeth again, but the biting affects her just as quickly as it should. Within short she's wet enough to take him, stretched too even though he only used two fingers, and he maybe wouldn't have to bite her again, but he does. He can't keep from it, needs to keep her in place with the teeth he has been given to do so with, even though he knows she wants him too. While he positions himself between her legs he keeps his mouth on her skin, but takes a new grip as he pushes his cock inside her. New blood flows into his mouth but that's not what's most important right now. It's him on top of her, inside of her, their scents coming together in his mind as his body acts on it's own. He's sure she feels the same, hopes she can smell it too now that she's as awake as she will ever be. He doesn't look up to make sure but he hears her moans, the same as those humans make when they reach their orgasm, and he also feels every vibration of the muscles in her body through his own skin. The contractions around him are also of the human kind, so is the hand in his hair that pulls tight as she comes, but the gasps for air are not. Tegoshi doesn't do anything about it, knows she will be okay, just thrusts into her until he spills himself inside her, and that's when he removes his teeth from her skin and flesh. Pulls out and ignores how his semen is flowing out of her, just gets down next to her and gasps for air just like her.

“I can't believe it,” she manages after a few minutes have passed and her breathing is coming back to normal.  
“But it felt good?”  
Yuki nods. “Scary, but amazing.” She turns to look at him, lifts a hand to his face. At first he thinks she wants to kiss him, but as if it's not at all strange, she makes him open his mouth. “What's wrong with them? How can they be so sharp?” She really doesn't know, and Tegoshi mostly pities her for the news he's going to give her.  
“This is sudden, but I think you need to know. I assume you've heard of the crossbreeding experiments?” Tegoshi can see on Yuki's face that she's already putting the pieces together.  
“The ones where they attempted to mix certain animals' DNA with that of humans? I thought those failed.”  
“Most did.” Tegoshi strokes one of the wounds he has left on her. It's still bleeding a little, but it's not dangerous to her. “Some were successful. Well, kind of. Some of them survived, if you can call that success.”  
“But that's ages ago. We're not old enough to be...”  
“No. Not you and I.” He gives her a meaning look and the one she returns reveals that she understands that their parents are. “The Selachimorpha mixes were one of the few crossbreeds that survived.”  
“The...?”  
“Sharks.” He moves onto another of her wounds, strokes around the edges of it. It's a surprisingly clean wound, all of them are, thanks to his sharp teeth. “We can produce offspring too. Males with humans as well. Females don't seem to be able to.”  
“So my parents are...?”  
Tegoshi shakes his head. “Not necessarily. Your father might be the only one. Maybe that's why you don't know. He could be hiding it.”  
“But how did you know I was one? Even I didn't know.”  
“The females are more perfected. You look like humans, you behave like humans. But to me, you don't smell like humans. My sense of smell is stronger than humans'. My primal instincts are also stronger. I doubt I could do this,” he strokes all over one of his bite marks with his fingers, “if they weren't.”  
“But I have them too, those instincts?”  
“Yes. That's why human males do nothing for you, sexually. The bites are essential. Even though they hurt.” He pauses. “Sorry. At least it will heal within a week.”

Yuki doesn't answer for a long while. She seems okay with the bites, and with the explanations, but he's certain she still has many questions. For now they get up and into the shower, and he tries to not look at the sticky mess he has left between her legs, which is much more than what humans leave, he has been told. The water feels good over their skins, not like a reminder of what they are because their bodies are human based, after all, so it's rather pleasing, like real humans must feel it. Yuki leans close, intimate in a way that isn't just sex, and Tegoshi gives her the comfort she's looking for in her confusion. Then she mumbles something he doesn't catch, asks her to repeat it, and she looks up when she does.  
“So I won't be able to have children?”  
He tightens his arms around her bare waist. “With a male of our kind you will.”  
“And then the child will also be like us.”  
“Likely, yes.” Tegoshi wants to be honest. “But the experiments never got very far. Maybe the human DNA can override it. It should be dominant, after all. I don't know.”  
“... Then is it certain I can't have children with normal guys?” Yuki seems to not want to call them humans. Understandable. She still thinks of herself as human. Probably.  
“I doubt your body wants to reproduce with them. It doesn't even want to have sex with them.” He refuses to say “mate with them”, although that's the only thing he has heard scientists say in every interview or documentary that he has researched. But Yuki doesn't seem to think about it, not that she should; she doesn't question his guess either, and Tegoshi just holds her until she speaks again.  
“Will I get pregnant now, then?”  
“You can stop it. The few others I have met have used hormonal contraceptives made for humans and it stopped their pregnancies. Probably since you're more perfected than us males are.” They get out of the shower as he answers, and when she peeks out of the towel after drying her hair, she somehow looks a lot happier.  
“Can we do it again?”  
Tegoshi is shocked. “You don't mind the pain?” None of his previous encounters had wanted more. At least not straight away. Usually it would take weeks.  
“Even with the pain it was better than what I've had before. Please?”

Tegoshi doesn't need her to ask again. She's kind of giggling when he lightly pushes her towards the bed, reaches for him eagerly and he assumes the pill is still effective in her system. Her scent is even more powerful now, perhaps because his scent is on her too, and he dares the be even rougher. There will without doubt be more confusion for her, more insecurity, she won't stay this positive about her new knowledge, but he will make the most out of it and if she wants him by her side as she accepts herself, if she needs him, he will stay.


End file.
